Halo: ODST Broken
"You know what... I'll tell you why I'm different... Let me share you are story about the legend of Sergeant Frank Terrance Amaro and... the ''broken."'' --- Pvt. Mariah Sierra Havoc Part I: Prologue The eleven year-old stood there, watching as the ODSTs slowly took the flag off the casket, then folded it. The ODSTs walked over, then handed the flag to her grandmother. The girl silently watched, numb of all feelings Several snapped to, turned, then fired their weapons. The girl shuddered. The ODST captain looked at her, then ever so slightly nodded. The girl didn't budge, but simply stared on, as they slowly lowered her mother's casket into the torpedo. ---- The girl stared into the void her mother had been fired into. The ODST captain walked to her side. "Your mother was a brave woman,” he said. The girl didn't reply. "You know that don't you?” he asked. The girl breathed. "I know this is hard for you, your father was KIA, and you feel alone.” The girl nodded. "If you're planning on following them, you have my support, you'll make a great soldier someday,” he told her, then put a hand on her shoulder. The girl only continued to stare... Several years later... Mariah, age fifteen, glared at the screen as she slowly finished her I.D. Cold determination fueled by her pain forced her to continue. Just graduating college, she knew she was ready, but not old enough. She finally stopped, then pushed for the card. The I.D. popped out of the machine, then her back up documents, resume, school reports, recommendations, the works. She finally beat the system. She stood up, then started towards the door and walked out. With out speaking, she walked all the way to the recruiting center. She walked in greeted by an ODST Sergeant. "Can I help you, little lady?” Mariah set down her application. The Sergeant looked down at it, “I'm sorry, but I don't believe you're old enough to-.” Mariah displayed her I.D. The Sergeant blinked. “Okay, you want to enlist, but you've been to college, you could-oh, you want to be in the fight.” Mariah nodded. "Alright then, lets talk, please, sit,” he said. Mariah sat. "Why do you want to be an ODST?” Mariah pointed to the 'why' section. "So, both parents are...were ODSTs?” Mariah took in a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't ask. She hated speaking, there was no words to describe her pain. "Kid, are you sure you want-that you're ready for this? You are a bit-on the small side.” Mariah took the clip board with the paper from his hands, then signed, and put it back down, then stood. "Look, I'm not going to stop you, but the road you're on, it's going to be very difficult.” Mariah was preparing to walk out, “If my parents can do it, I can too.” "The report back at 0800 tomorrow.” "Aye sir.” ---- Mariah came back, bright and early, prepared and packed. This was only the start of her journey... Part II: Weeks of Training... Week One... "Get your ass on the floor you think that just because you’re the lady in the group you get it easy?!” Mariah dropped down and started the pushups, then collapsed as the drill sergeants boot came down on her back. The pain in her arms was tremendous as she started, even with the preasure. Sweat ran down her face, and her copper hair, completely cut high and tight, was wet with the salty liquid. The sweat stung her eyes, and tears of determination form. She started to do them faster, then stood up again. She took in short shallow breaths. She felt the guys’s pleasure. It angered her, but she said not a word. ---- Mariah walked to the galley, thankful for a moments peace, when she heard it. "Cadet Havoc!” Mariah snapped to, without turning around, when she heard chuckles. Mariah stopped, then turned only to see James and Allan. "Chill out probie!” James put a hand on her shoulder, roughly. "More like shorty, is she even old enough?” Allan asked, as the cut in line. "Would she be here if she wasn’t. Heh, the only female enlisted ODST, go figure.” Mariah slammed a fist onto the table, then moved on. She walked to an empty table, then pulled the chair out. She was going to sit, when she hit the ground. She heard James’s familiar laugh. Mariah jumped up. Rage filled her being. She turned around, with a cold glare, then stood up to James, “Break it up, cadets!” They both snapped to, then turned at went back to there business. Week Two: "Go! Go! Go!” Mariah jumped into the mud, feet first, then got on her stomach and crawled through the dirt and grime. Determination fueled her every movement. All she thought of was her father, this was the only way. If they found out who she really was she’d might as well be killed. The stun rounds shot in various places. Mariah saw James’s foot entangle within the barbed wire. She crawled back, then freed his boot. "Bitch,” he muttered. Mariah nearly gaped, here she had helped him, then-“Nah!” she creamed as the rounds slammed into her hip, and as she tried to duck, all the way to her upped back. She felt the places go numb, and she lost function of her lower body, she used her hands to crawl forward, when another couple hit her right arm. "I got you!” Richard grabbed her hand, and started to drag her with him. Once out, he realized she still couldn’t walk. Mariah motioned him to go, but her grabbed her, then slung her over his shoulder, and ran with her. "You can thank me later!” he shouted. Finally it was over, he sat her down, and she started to feel her limbs again. "SNAP TO!” Mariah got up, and obeyed. "Cadet James!” James stepped forward. "Can you tell me who carried Cadet Havoc through the coarse?!” "Cadet Richard, sir!” "Damn it you’re a genious, James! Can you tell me why it was you to carry her out?!” James turned the color of the flag. “Because she doesn’t belong here, sir!” Mariah nearly looked at him, but contained her self. "Are you the one to decide that cadet?! I will not tolerate sexism! Racism or any other –ism you can think of in my cadets! Is that clear?!” "Sir! Yes sir!” James shouted. "You have the head until I tell you otherwise!” "Sir!” James saluted, then stepped back. Week Three: Mariah slapped the rifle up, then flipped it up, and put the silencer on, then twirled it abound and attached the scope. She snapped to. "God damn it Private Havoc! We’re going to have to change you name to Rifle!” Mariah breathed, that was his pleased scowl. "Will the rest of you ladies catch up?!” "You’re dead, Havoc!” she heard James whisper. Here it was, week three, she had already out-done most of them men, and at the natural age of fifteen… This is what she was born for. She didn’t look fifteen anymore, the ODST training was changing her. "Havoc! You’re relieved!” Mariah saluted, then walked out, and to the barraks. Her limbs were burning, and her head throbbed with the numbness. She was light headed. She laid onto her bead, then picked up the picture of her dad and mom… ODSTs to the end, she would find him. He was alive… she had to hold onto that hope. Mariah closed her eyes Mariah awoke, she blinked her eyes, it was… dark. She gasped, What the hell?! Mariah banged on the locker door. She sighed, hazing… It felt like it was never going to end, being saran-wrapped to her bunk, being shoved into a laundry hamper. This was it, Mariah had had enough. Week Four: She had carefully planned her revenge. She had silently awaited the opportunity, and felt everything inside of her churning. Mariah took the sleep dust, then sprinkled it into her rival’s drinks. She didn’t smile. The compound she had made. It would leave no evidence behind. She walked over, and dispersed the coffee. ---- "Thanks, Rookie, oh how I could get used to this,” James said. She had done this for am entire week, and they didn’t expect anything. They’d sleep in tomorrow, and wouldn’t have a clue as to why. Mariah turned, then smiled. ---- "Where the hell is Private James and Ericson?!” Mariah was an expert on hiding emotion… and even the tiniest spot of pleasure. "Tobias! You and your girlfriend go find them!” Mariah wanted to glare, she wasn’t anybody’s girl, but she obeyed. Mariah stepped out, and followed Richard. They had a moment to speak, so clearly Richard took the chance. "So, where are you from?” Mariah looked up at him, then looked away. She never spoke to anyone…unless her will permitted it. "Oh, was it glassed?” Mariah shot a glare at him, but didn’t speak. "What, were you forced into the ODSTs?” She grunted in annoyance. "Are you mute?” Mariah shook her head. "You really don’t talk much then, do you?” Mariah shook her head, then took a sharp right into the barraks. The two of them stopped, at Allan and James still in their bunk. Mariah walked over to Allan, and leaned down, he was mumbling in his sleep. "Oh-yeah babe.” "Probably having one of his perverted fantasies again,” Richard sighed. Mariah blinked. Allan turned. Mariah stepped closer, about to touch his shoulder, when, still in his sleep, Allan turned over again. Richard gaped a Allan’s lips touching Mariah’s. Mariah screamed, then decked him in her rage. "Ow!” Allan yelled, tumbling off his bed. “What the hell was that?!” "ALLAN!... Havoc is going to murder you!” ---- Mariah had gotten away with her prank, it had been assumed that they had been drinking, and they were sent else were. She didn’t have any more problems, and there was never any suspicion that she had caused them to sleep in. Week Ten: Months had passed, she had become sixteen. Mariah was starting to find her true footing, she was an excellent at all combat she attempted, and was much more popular that she would have expected. ---- "Congratulations, Cadets, you’ve survived ten weeks of training! But don’t you be celebrating, you are about to be put in the field, and I am happy to say, I think you are ready.” They snapped to. “Sir!” "Each of you will receive your orders! Havoc, come here!” Mariah stepped forward, then walked forward, when suddenly an alarm shot off. "Code red! This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill! Covenant forces are invading!” There was an explosion. Sergeant Griffson started for the door, when suddenly it blew. First Contact! Mariah froze. The massive blue elite roared, then lifted his gun, and hit sergeant Griffson. He dropped to the floor, blood gushing. Allan and James suddenly walked in through the office door. Where the hack have you two be-ah!” Richard shouted, dodging plasma. Mariah ran over, and assembled the rifle in a flash, then through it to Allan, who started to fire. Plasma and bullets started to fly though the air, the air became thick with the smell of rotting blood. She assembled several others, faster than even the Covenant could comprehend. "Take cover!” Richard yelled. They weren’t in armor, but they had a multitude of weapons. Mariah took a grenade, then through it into the mass of Covenant. "Grenade!” a high pitched voice screamed. "Allan!” Richard called, “Behind you!” It was too late. Mariah watch in horror as the elite grabbed Allan by the head, then drove it’s sword through Allan’s back. "No!” she screeched. Mariah ran at full speed, then with everything a sixteen year old had, rammed into the Elite, barely knocking him over. She manage to knock away the sword, but the elite had tremendous strength, he grabbed her hand as she was about to punch him, then it bent her hand back. Mariah cried out in the pain, and tear started to mix with her sweat. The elite laughed, then gripped her by the neck, and threw her back into James. "There’s too many!” "We’ve got to get out of here!” Mariah shook her head, then got up, “No!” she screamed, “Keep fighting!” She grabbed the cylinder-like sword that she had knocked out of the elite’s grip. She pushed the button, and the three-foot sword activated. It was heavy. "HUMAN!” Mariah swung the sword around, cutting the elite’s neck with a single swipe. She stopped, then smiled. Mariah ran forward, then sliced through another. She stopped feeling several things pierced her arm. She looked down, “Oh no.” she had heard about this type of weapon, something called a needler… The weapon pink, glowing needles exploded, sending tiny shards into her eyes. Mariah shorted, hitting the ground, and losing the sword. Richard grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to cover. Mariah clenched her teeth, she smelled her own blood, and shut her eyes. "Open fire!” an older voice shouted Mariah peeked up. Captain Remus ran in, like a blaze, laying down suppressive fire. “Privates, get the hell out of here!” The others ran out, leaving Mariah, who had snook over to where Allan's corpse lay. She felt his pulse, nothing. She took in a sharp breath, then shuddered. “I'm so sorry, Allan.” "Mariah! Move it or lose it!” Mariah looked back, then waited, and turned back, and started to drag Allan out, with her determination, she didn't feel the pain. ---- Mariah sat in the med bay, looking at Allan’s covered body. You couldn’t have saved him, you couldn’t have saved him! She persisted with herself. No, it was my fault, I didn’t warn him, and n-, Mariah grunted at another injection from the medical officer. "Calm down, and let your muscles relax, Private.” Mariah couldn’t ‘relax’ a team member had just died, despite how much she hated him, she wanted him alive.” Private Jesse White walked in, “Eh, Havoc! She a'ight, sir?” "She's fine, more concerned with her friend over there,” Lt. Evelyn Jen Seay whispered. "Havoc, it's fine, he's in a better place, you know?” Jesse said. Mariah rolled her eyes, then hopped off the table. "Time to suit up, but hurry, Liam, the gang, and Steven are waiting for us.” Mariah sighed, it was finally time for combat. Armor of an ODST Mariah blinked at herself in the mirror... she was---her father... and her mother. She smiled under her helmet, then activated her face plate's cover. This is what I was born for, it's finally my time. My time to show my father that I'm his daughter... I can do this! "EH!” Eve shouted. Mariah nearly jumped. "Get over here, Private!” Mariah blinked, then walked over, then lieutenant was very abrupt. She quickly joined in. "Go easy on the rookie, Eve,” Steven whispered to her. "I didn't ask for you input, corporal.” Steven rolled his eyes, then shook his head. "Now, we're preparing for drop over this area, our mission, infiltrate a Covenant mining post, it's located in the middle of this jungle, next to a river right here,” Eve continued to point to each area. “We'll ride in with these asteroids.” "Sir, with those asteroids as wild as they are, it's possible we might be split up,” Dan said. Eve rolled her eyes, “We're always split up, Danny.” Dan's face became crimson with rage. Mariah patted his shoulder. "We oughta show 'em what for 'em!” Liam said, clearing his rifle violently. Mariah rolled her eyes, thinking to herself, empty threats... Chief Snap walked in, “You know the music! Time to dance! Prepare for drop off!” Mariah grabbed the shot gun, grenades, and scanner, then hopped into her pod, and put the shotgun in place, hooked the scanner to the holder, then felt her pistol. "Eh, rookie.” Mariah looked up, it was Steven. "I know this your first mission, and I've read your file, but combat can, and will be scary.” Mariah put her hand up, then gave him the thumbs up, and pushed the button to shut the lock door. "E-wait-!” Steven wasn't able to finish. Mariah snorted, she didn't need his 'lecture'. She knew her pride was unhealthy, but she didn't want his or anyone else's help... Because every time someone attempted to assist her... they ended up leaving... or dead, and they didn't even care. Prepare for drop! "We’re dropping into hell trooper!” Mariah held on as she shot down. Her heart beat accelerated, Stephen and Eve’s screens came online, How’re you holdin’ up, kid?!” Mariah didn’t reply, she looked through the opening. "Prepare to adjust trajectory. Havoc, you’re too far off, you’ll land in the hot zone.” Mariah smiled, that was exactly what she wanted. She winked a red light, then continued to star out, there were bright green and blue flashes on the surface. Mariah braced herself. IMPACT! She tasted blood in her mouth, then as fast a lightning, she busted out, right into the fight Instead of the planet’s green sun, the sky was covered by smoke. Mariah shot at the grunts that had been waiting for her, then ran forward. "Havoc, com check, over?” Mariah winced her response light green. "You landed in a hot zone, are you alright?” Mariah felt no need to respond, she continued running, jumping over various copses. She found a few ODSTs that were held up, taking cover behind a crashed Pelican. "We’re pinned down! We need back up ASAP!” Mariah ran up, she grabbed the stationary machine gun that had broken off, it was heavy, to heavy. She picked up the ammo, propped the machine gun up, then yanked down on the trigger. She aimed at a plasma battery, killing a pair of brutes, plus a few grunts She shoved the machine gun away, then looked through the wreckage, and grabbed a rocket launcher, she heaved it on to her right shoulder, loaded it, then fired the last two shots. There wasn’t anything else, but a sniper rifle with three shots left. She picked it up, then scouted what was left There was a brute chieftain, if she were to take him out, the others would be in chaos. Mariah aimed for his head, then fired all three shots. Dead. IRC She jumped up, then ran out. Mariah ran across the battle field, barely breaking through enemy lines, just as she was about to make it into the relic, a plasma bolt hit her square in the back. Mariah screamed, as her knees locked, and she fell down into the mud. She felt blood rush her head, and the burning in her back was unbearable. She tried to edge forward, but heard it behind her. She turned over, then gaped at the elite, who brought his sword up to end her life. Mariah grabbed her pistol and fired as much as she could, barely able to scoot away. The Elite roared, when suddenly a warthog came over a wrecked banshee, and hit him. A Sergeant Shasta looked over, “You ever do anything like that again, and I’ll kill you myself! Carter, help her in!” A Cpl. Carter jumped out of the back, then helped her to her feet, then helped her climb in. Mariah grabbed her leg, then ripped out the sharp piece of metal that had gotten shoved into her leg. She grunted, then took the bio foam, and applied it to her deep wound. "Are you going to be all right, rookie?” Shasta asked. Mariah grunted in response. "We know you're with the IRC team.” Mariah looked at him. "Irritating Recon Commandos, rookie,” Carter chuckled. Mariah rolled her eyes. Swept away Mariah hopped out of the vehicle, then stopped. "Alright, Havoc, we need to link up with your team, becareful, there's Covenant crawling all over the place,” Shasta said. Mariah nodded. It was very quiet in the forest, and much different from the singed battle ground. "Havoc behind you!” Mariah yanked abound, just in time to see the metal hit her head on, knocking the wind out of her. She scrambled up, still in a daze. Mariah gasped, the brute swung Shasta and Carter around, as they held onto its hammer, knocking Mariah back. She screamed, tumbling down the side, when suddenly the ground gave way, "Naaaaaaaaahhh!” she screamed. She drove her fingers into the ground. She had to speak, she had to call for help, everything within her was screaming for her call out, but her numbness… her depression was keeping her silent… “C-C-C-CAPTAIN!” she screeched, just before the ground broke off. She shouted, then tumbled head first, plunging into the water, she hit the rapids. Her head slapped against a sharp rock, then her calf’s armor’s ripped open, tearing a gash in her flesh. Just then, she saw it, the water fall they had passed. No! No! No! Mariah flailed, trying to grip something, anything. She clung to a sharp rock. "Private Havoc!” Shasta called. “Hold on Havoc!” No! Don’t let go! Mariah screamed. She lost her grip, then shot back, she looked down. She lost her helmet, then hit her head on the bottom, and was knocked out. ---- "Oh man, not good, not good,” Carter shook his head. "Private Havoc? Private Havoc respond, thats an order!” An explosion caught bost of their attention, and they jerked around at the blue fire, and were met by the IRC team. Eve had her rifle slung over her shoulder. "Shasta. What are you doing here?” she growled. "Nothing sir, we-uh,” Carter started. "We just lost the damn kid!” Eve stopped, “What?” Shasta beckoned her.. Eve walked over, then slapped her helmet, “Please don't tell me, she-.” "Yep, went down before I could grab her... Probably dead, too.” Doorway Mariah groaned, she was cold, and wet… soaked to the skin, she felt her head, no helmet. She stood, then looked around. She couldn’t see the water fall. How far was I dragged down river? Mariah saw her helmet still in the water, then marched over, and picked it up. Despite that it was wet, she put it on, glaring as the extra water spilled onto her head. Mariah growled, she didn’t have a weapon, and her leg still hurt. She slowly turned, and froze at the sight of the huge cavern There was a blinking light within the dark. She walked inside, it didn’t have a purple Covenant glow, nor a human light blue, it was red, and made the ever so slight *blerp* *blerp*. Just then a blue light flashed, and shot out. Mariah gasped as it ran over her, then retreated. She stopped, she waited. The red light faded blue, then other light came on along what came to be a large, metal door. Mariah yelped, then jumped back as it opened. She had half a mind to investigate, and another half to go for back up. After all, she had no weapons. But her curiosity got the better of her, and she walked in, when the doors closed. "Oh man…” she moaned. Gentle, old-looking lights came on. Mariah turned form the door. The hallway was vast. She reluctantly walked on, when she came to several branching off. Mariah took the center left one, and continued until she entered a large room, with a holographic generator in the center, or rather, so it seemed. As she continued, she couldn’t help but get the feeling she wasn’t alone, not that she could smell or sense anything. Sometimes she wished she could have at least one of the SPARTAN abilities, she didn’t care which. Mariah looked at the cube… it looked like some sort of control, she was about to touch it when something, something hot, and powerful hit her square in the back. She had heard it before she felt it, and she sunk to her knees, and fell to the side. Her head was beating, and all her helmet was doing was causing trouble, she threw it off. Then heard a voice… a mechanical voice. "Oh my! We were mistaken! This is no intruder, this is a Reclaimer!" ---- "Havoc?!” Private Havoc?” "HAVOC! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!” Eve had shouted. Shasta sighed, he hated t imagine what her team heard. She was brutal, granted, but only because she cared about her team. Chronicler... Mariah stirred, she kept her eyes clenched in pain. "They warned us of the defect the minerals would have on our circuits.” "We do not have the time to argue! She must be made well, now!” There was an odd noise, like a mechanical growl, when Mariah felt an injection. She felt spasm, then got up, and was about to run when she tripped again. Who are they? "Reclaimer! Please, I had not known you were who you are!” Mariah turned over, and saw a large floating sphere like object with a blue light in the center that lit as it spoke.. it was some form of AI. She couldn’t help but nearly gape. Another floating object came around, “Don’t scare her.” "I had not intended to do so, thank you, Bandage.” The other floating object released a sigh, “Are you asking me to leave?” "Yes.” "Oh--- some day, Chronicler!” the object whispered as it left. Mariah gulped, then turned back to the first. She slowly stood. "Greetings, I am 587 Virtuous Chronicler, I am the monitor, and guardian of this knowledge hold! And you, are a Reclaimer, how may I offer my assistance?!” The Chronicler said joyously. Mariah blinked, then walked back over to the cube. "Have you any words, Reclaimer?” Mariah shook her head. "Your helmet, Reclaimer,” The Chronicler said, suspending it in mid air. Mariah took it, then put it on her head. At this point, she was too bewildered to keep her trap shut, What is this place?” "Why-why this is a library of knowledge, Reclaimer. All the literature, recording map, you could imagi-!” "Wait, maps that lead to where?” Mariah asked. "Why, to the stronghold, weaponholds, and ship docks, Reclaimer.” Mariah stopped. Weapon?! Weapons we could use against the covenant?! Ships? Stronghold?! The ONI needed to hear this. "Show me.” The Chronicler, nodded to the cube. Mariah touched it, and it became a sphere, then light shot out, revealing the entire galaxy. "Keep looking, Shasta." "This is no use,” Dan muttered. “She’s dead.” "Don’t say that,” Jesse growled. The kid was not prepared for this, she looked like a fifteen year old.” "Meh, so officers are shorter than 5’ 4”,” Liam shrugged. "Eve walked over, “Shasta and Carter have orders to keep looking, we’ve been called back to the Nebula.” ---- Mariah was trying not to gape at everything, this place was filled with knowledge… "Oh my, that one has been tampered with,” the Chronicler said. "What?” Mariah asked. "The 104th stronghold has been tampered with, meddlers.” "Are you able to see what?” Maria asked. "Of course!” An image came up. "Covenant,” Mariah growled under her breath. "They have also been using the systems to store information.” "Show me.” It was… a few names. Mariah froze at the one she recognized. Captain Frank Terrance Amaro-ONI operative-Interrogation. "Dad…” "Pardon me, Reclaimer?” "Where is that place?!” Mariah shouted. "Um… in the eight quadrant, why?” I need to get there. No, I need to get this info to safety first. Mariah grabbed a small cube that the Chronicler had put the vast amount of information on, then grabbed her helmet and ran. "Wait! Reclaimer, do not let this fall into enemy hands!” Mariah kept running, when the Chronicler shot in front of her, “You can not exit from the way of which you came! Meddlers await you!” Mariah skidded to a halt. "I will show you out.” Yellow rings formed around her body, and in a flash she was in a grassy clearing, shielded by trees. Mariah looked around. She opened up a com channel, “... --- ...” "Havoc?” Shast shouted. "-.-- ..-. ...” "Where the hell are you?!” Carter shouted. Mariah yelped as something pounced her, the swift blow knocked the wind out of her, before she could recover two of the drones lifted her off the ground, and threw her into a thick branch. She dazed up, unable to move her limbs, she was stunned. The drone flew up and down, taunting her as she wasn't able to stop them... "D-dad…” She saw a faint hand reach out, then a face appeared, he smiled. Mariah reached for him desperately… “Dad…” He started to fade towards her left. “No…” She managed to turn over. A drone lifted a rock, before chunking it down with a screech. Mariah knew nothing else as she wasn’t able to reach her father. "Rookie!” Carter shouted. "Havoc!” Shasta shouted. "Sir, her transponder is this way,” Carter said. "How far?” Shasta asked. "Not very-it’s moving towards us!” Carter shouted. "Havoc!” Shasta ran forward. “Using morse code, is the kid a mute?!” He halted at a drone shooting past, “Buggers!” Shasta fired, killing it, then chunked a plasma grenade into the middle of the thick swarm. One grenade killed them all. "Havoc!” Shasta ran over to Havoc, unconscious obvious. He removed her helmet, then gentle patted her face, “Come on, Havoc!” Mariah opened her eyes. "Goodness Havoc, you’re about to give me a heart attack!” Mariah blink, then opened her mouth to speak yet again, she had lost her own words. She wanted to speak, but could only guess why she couldn’t… "Havoc, do you hear me?! Where the hell did you go?!” Shasta shouted. "Sir, its not like she went AWOL, sir,” Carter said. Shasta sighed, “Are you alright?” Mariah looked down, then silently nodded. "What happened?” Shasta asked. Mariah couldn’t bite back the sly grin, then pulled out the memory cube, “The covenant are dead.” Shasta was about to take it, when Mariah snatched it back, and concealed it. She shook her head-‘no’. Mariah stood, then picked her helmet back up. She looked at her helmet, then at Shasta, “I don’t say much, sir… Barely anything. But I’ll say this, its not because I’m defiant, its because I can’t. With what I’ve found we might have an even greater chance against the Covenant, but there’s also a good chance the Covenant are going to want it.” Mariah put her helmet back on. "Whats on there?” Carter asked. Mariah looked at him, then turned, and started back to the warthog. "There she goes with the silent treatment,” Carter growled. "Respect her reasons, Carter,” Shasta said. Carter looked at Shasta. "She was an orphan growing up.” Carter blinked, “Covenant?” Shasta nodded. Best shot... Mariah picked up a shotgun out of the back of the wart hog, then took several rounds, and loaded it. She knew the Covenant must have seen her enter, and they knew she knew how to enter. "Aagh!” Mariah screamed, jolting forward, then slipping to the ground. "HAVOC!” she lost sight before feeling herself be lifted up. “What the hell did you do to piss them off?!” Shasta shouted. Mariah shook her head, the sharp pain in her back remained. Havoc felt the warthog shoot forward, she saw trees going by through her blurred vision. "Don’t move Havoc, you took a beam rifle hit square to the back.” Really?''Mariah thought. She turned back, and reach for the shotgun, just as the warthog hit a massive bump. Mariah hadn’t know what had happened until she had found herself on the ground. She felt the wound in her leg, it had reopened. She looked behind her, the yelped in fear, before crawling as fast as she could to the shotgun, and brought it over herself, just in time to block the Elite’s blow. "You shall not escape us human!” "'SHASTA'!” Mariah cried. The Elite lifted his rifle again. Turret fire directly to the head, knocked the elite dead. "Get up, kid!” Mariah had the will, but it was like she had been stunned, then strain on her muscles was too much. She was frozen… "Havoc, get up!” Mariah shook her head, then jumped up, dodging plasma fire, before looking back, then rolling over, she fired at another coming elite, before firing again, its enormous, glowing blade shot down. Mariah screamed, bringing her left hand up. The blade went straight through her hand, and deep into her chest, piercing her right lung. Mariah screamed bloody murder. "Havoc!!!” Carter fired at the still alive elite before it fell back. Mariah felt her hot tears run down her cheeks, then scooted her back until she ran into a tree. She held her hands over the wound still gushing, and starting to shake. Carter continued to fire. Shasta jumped out, then ran to her. “How bad?” Mariah gagged on her words trying to come out, then shook her head. Shasta pulled her to her feet, then put her arm over his shoulder, and started to walk her to the wart hog when. "It’s gonna blow!” Carter shouted, leaping out, the explosion sent him flying, and plundering into the ground, with his hands on his helmet. "And there goes our way out… Blast it!” Carter jumped up, “We’d best get out of here, or we’ll be dead.” Shasta looked down at Mariah, blood still pouring out of her wound, “It might not make a difference.” "G-go. Leav-me.” "Not a chance, Havoc… Not a chance,” Shasta said. Ambushed... Mariah wheezed, barely able to breathe. The blood was filling her lungs. She stopped, then threw off her helmet and vomited. "Easy, easy,” Shasta said. Carter walked over, carrying a canister of bio foam. Shasta let her set against a tree trunk. Mariah couldn’t breathe. She saw the dark figure slowly approaching... She wheezed, then grabbed Shasta's arm... “El-li-.” "Sh, Havoc, you're only tiring yourself.” "-ite-!” she wheezed. "Whats she saying?” Carter asked. "Ite, what ever that means,” Shasta grunted, then took her hand, and pressed it against her own wound. "No, she said elite, w-?” Mariah grabbed Shasta by the chest plate, “B'-ind-you.” Carter stopped, then slowly turned around, only to have a carbine knock him out. "Cart-?” Shasta was next. Mariah attempted to lift her pistol, but the elite knocked it away... Mariah's wheezing breaths grew faster. She took the memory cube from her pocket. "Give it to me, human!” Mariah managed words... she was dieing, and only she knew what information was within. She crushed it, then allowed the dust to blow away. The elite roared. Mariah smiled... “G-g-get it n-now, b-ast-ard!” she said, before she felt her breath stop, and she fainted... the Covenant wouldn't get to the storage instillation... whatever it was, they wouldn't... Healer Carter rubbed his head, and felt the knot on the back of his head, “Damn, what th-? Oh crud.” Before he could react, the Elite grabbed his neck, “This one will make it live!” "That one is no medic!” The elite dropped Carter, “This is pointless, the human will never live.” "We have to, the female is the only one who knows!” "It will perish soon.” Carter backed into a trunk, and looked as a ultra walked over, “The Fleetmaster has already made a plan to make the female live. There is one human that’s never lost a life when tending to wounded. Bring the prisoners, we are leaving this sector.” Jokers "No-no-no, that’s not right, if you used that in this case, you’d kill the patient!” "I’m sorry sir.” "Sorry doesn’t cut it!” "'Nikki!” She turned. "Give the kid a break, he’s not even yours to be teaching.” Houdini chuckled, “Chill out rookie, I’m just a rotten joker. Take it easy.” Houdini laughed as she left. Leo sighed, then walked over to Seaman Apprentice Jeraldson. “Don’t take it at all personally. She does that to everyone.” "Makes fun of them by tantalizing people?” "Pretends to be someone she’s not to tick someone off. Boy does she enjoy that,” Leo sighed. "So, you-''are'' F06, right?” "I am. Now, don’t listen to Nichole, whatever she said, it was wrong. Now, show me what you have.” ---- "Supreme Commander Vrosk’ee has ordered us to capture this human, this human will heal the human that will knows what is within the relic.” "Shipmaster, if I am not mistaken, that is the image of a SPARTAN.” "It is. This will be very difficult, you will need to get in without being seen and back out-silently. There are a number a SPARTAN Rogues a this base, one in particular is quite protective of him because this Rogue is somewhat of a… peaceful SPARTAN.” "An unusual trait for one of the human’s brutal warriors,” a major whispered. Toaboi couldn’t help but agree, the once he had faced SPARTANs, only he and his Fieldcommander had lived. "You have your orders, good hunting.” ---- Leo yawned, walking to his quarters, again here it was 01:47 hours, and he was just getting to bed, it had been a busy day, troops had been coming in from all over, ad as chief medical officer he was the one running back and forth. Even that would tire any SPARTAN. "Leo!” Michael skidded to a halt, sending sparks flying into the air from the concrete floor. "Yes?” Leo sighed. "Ace wanted me to check on you, he said you’d had a hell of a day.” "A day?” Leo asked. "A week-whatever, just make sure you get enough sleep, alright?” Michael asked. Leo looked down at his helmet in his arm, “Ask me no questions, I’ll tell you no lies.” Michael sighed, “I’m assuming that that means no.” Leo grinned, “Not exactly included in the job, now is it?” "Nope, but neither are those darkened sacks under your eyes,” Michael said, Listen, get some sleep buddy, I’ll see you later,” he said, then vanished in a gust of wind. Leo scratched the side of his neck, then yawned before taking the turn into his quarters. The door flashed open, Leo switched on the lights, then walked over to his desk, where more data pads of paper work had piled up. He set his helmet on his bed, then went over to his desk. He felt like there was something wrong… it was too quiet, he turned to his bio-sensor, that could always tell him who had been in the room, and their health specifications, which he had always kept running, it was off. Suspicion came over him, and he walked over to it, and turned it back on. That was when he realized he wasn’t alone in the room. “So are you going to come out now, since you know I know you’re here?” "We thought about it,” A voice said. Leo turned around, there were three special forces elites. Not hard to beat at all. Just then, the left one fired, the round hit Leo in the chest plate, but dispersed, leaving a purplish gas. Leo smiled, “Come on, I’ve seen better than tha-t…” He looked down feeling himself start to become numb, and void. “''Why do I-feel so… heavy?...” The last thing Leo remembered was hearing the sound of his own body hit the floor. ---- Toaboi remained standing guard, waiting, watching the unconscious SPARTAN. The ultra had placed some sort of nerve restraint collar on it so he should be paralyzed. He was curious as to what the significants of the human female was, it greatly angered him that they were going this far to save her worthless life. He was moving deep into his thought, when the SPARTAN's eyes opened. He blinked a few times before looking up, and meeting Toaboi's gaze. Recollections... "Ow! Ow! Ow!” 177 squeaked. "Gently, F06,” the instructor cautioned. "Just get it over with!” 177 shouted. "Shut up!” Leo muttered, then gently removed another shard of glass. 177 had broken a beer bottle over a drunken marines head after he had tried to beat Trent for not fixing a warthog right. He'd pulled a knife on her, cutting open her arm as well before a few other marines ran over, and threw the guy in the brig. Leo was forced to strap her arm to the side. Of the examination chair. “You're worse than Trent over there.” "What the hell does that mean?” Trent growled. Leo sighed, “Nothing-nothing at all.” Ford barged in, “177! It is not your place to deal with a problem like that!” "Sir, are you saying I should have sat there letting him b-ow! LEO!” 177 screamed. Leo ignored her, as well as the headache forming in his forehead. "No 177, you should have gotten help!” "There wasn't help around, sir!” 177 shouted. Ford face-palmed helplessly, “F06?” "I managed to clean the wound free of shards, but I'll have to stitch her gash in the arm, sir.” "Make it happen,” Ford ordered. Leo turned back to 177, one thing he had admired about his sister for the two years he had known her was her boldness. On occasion she got into trouble with it, but she'd never let anything, or anyone stop her from helping one of her Rogue brethren. HE smiled, then place the alcohol-soaked cotton ball on the surface of her skin, and braced for 177 short tempered yelling. Pleasant trip Leo took in a sharp, deep breath, shuddering as he released. Another shiver came over him, another dream about his lost sister. It seems all the Rogues had lost something the day Stiff had committed sheer suicide to destroy the Covenant science ship to save her fellow SPARTANs, not to mention the entire race. Of course, it only slowed the Covenant's plans down, they always had away of dodging such obstacles... Leo stopped, realizing that he had forgotten what had happened in his quarters, and just like that the pressure hit his body like a stun round to the chest. He blinked, realizing her was on the ground, he felt a burning sensation in his lungs. Leo finally glanced up, he found himself barely able to move his head, what had happened? He met the gaze of an elite minor. Thats when Leo realized it all, but why'd they kidnap a SPARTAN? Leo had been taken hostage before, but the Covenant had never gone out of there way to capture any of the SPARTANs, except for 177 of course, but that was for a very specific reason, and as far as Leo could remember he hadn't heard any of the Covenant's plans... lately. He strained against the pressure, making the best attempt to break out of what ever was keeping him in check. “Struggling against the neural-inhibitor that has been placed around your neck.” Leo forced his eyes to look up far enough to see the elite ultra standing at his feet. “We've also increased the density, that is why you are unable to speak.” Leo's eyes narrowed, and her brows slanted, his sudden anger wasn't common, but when he did become angry, it was not pleasant in the least, his fingers twitched, trying to form fists. “I-can s-peak-just fine,” he said, extremely weakly. “Minor.” The minor stood, then bent down, and tapped the device on Leo's neck. Leo lost the control in his fingers, and the strain was proving more and more of a disability for him, he couldn't get out, he continued to wish that they could have included the training that Houdini was pressed through in order to develop a strong tolerance to this sort of restraint. “As for why you are here, SPARTAN, you will find out soon enough. Our SpecOps SPARTAN Hunters have informed us of you SPARTANs abilities, I assure you, you won't be underestimated. For now, enjoy your ride, SPARTAN F06. Where you're going is much less pleasant.” Stasis “''Mariah-... Mariah... Mariah... Wake up... up... up... Its morning...” echoes fazed through her head... Voices unfamiliar to her. Either unfamiliar-or forgotten perhaps. ---- “Welcome SPARTAN, we're happy that you had the ability to come,” the prophetess said. Leo hit the ground face first, but was still unable to defeat the inhibitor. Not only was it restricting his mobility, but also his breathing. “We had no issues capturing the worthless human.” “As was expected of you,” the prophetess said. “Well do not be rude, deactivate that retched device on our guest.” Leo sucked in a deep breath, just as soon started to feel control over his limbs return, when two honor guards grabbed him. “Now SPARTAN, you will heal a human that we've found, and make it well.” Leo continued to breathe heavily, “Wh-what?” ---- ---- “I got it! We could hack the doors.” “Carter, how the hell are you going to do that?” Shasta asked, eyes still closed, laying on the bottom bunk, becoming impatient with Carter. “Hm-don't know, but this ship is a smaller class of cruiser, maybe this brig has less protection.” “Carter, you've been up for thirty-six hours, get some rest.” “But sir I-ffsh!” Shasta shot up, his head hit the top bunk, he grimaced, then looked just in time to see the door shut, and two guards walk away. He then turned to the ground. “P-please-please get-off-of-me,” Carter grunted. “Apologies,” the SPARTAN grunted, then in a single motion flipped forward, and landed on his feet. Carter got up, and swayed before catching himself, “Jeez, and I thought a crate of plasma injectors landing on me was tough luck.” “I'm sorry, I should have been watching,” the SPARTAN said, “Here I'll-.” “''No-no-no-no.'' '''No. No. No,” Carter said, hands up, then remained gripping his chest. “Look,” he pointed to his shoulder, “I'm a medic. I'm SPARTAN Rogue F06, Leonardo, you can call me Doc, or Leo.” “Carter, just let him look,” Shasta ordered. Carter harrumphed, then let Doc approach. “Does that hurt?” “Yes!” “What about here?” “Are you doing that on purpose?!” “No. What kind of pain? A bruise or cutting sensation?” “Little bit of both.” Doc nodded, “I'd better take a look.” “I-am-not removing my armor.” Shasta saw the SPARTAN glance to their helmets. “ODSTs?” Doc asked Shasta. Shasta nodded, “You got it.” “I suppose I should understand then,” Doc muttered, then walked to the wall and sat. “How did a SPARTAN end up here?” Shasta asked. Doc looked up, “SPARTAN Rogue, I'm a medical expert, they want me to save someone.” Shasta jumped up, Carter blinked. “What?” “Havoc. They want him to save Havoc.” “Agh! Of coarse, they want the stupid rookie to get them into whatever they found! Stupid-stupid kid!” Shasta shouted hitting his forehead. “Wait, whos Hav-?” The door opened again. “Come, human,” the ultra ordered. ---- No hope was left for Mariah, life hated her to put it simply, after waking up, and finding herself alive, and recovering thanks to the stupidest SPARTAN that will ever go down in history. Here she was now, holding her helmet, fear stirring up, and she was separated from everyone. She couldn't imagine how angry Carter and Shasta were at being in the same cell as the SPARTAN. “Havoc, you okay in there?” Shasta asked. Mariah didn't reply. Her first mission, FIRST MISSION! She had screwed it up. “Havoc, answer me, thats an order!” Mariah chunked her helmet at the wall, hard enough to hear it ring. “Ow!” came Shasta's angered shout, he must have putting his ear to the wall. “Sir, all do respect, I think it would be a bad idea to speak to her right now,” the SPARTAN said, then whispered, “I think I might need to apologize.” “For what, saving her life?! You can apologize by... GETTING US OUT OF HERE!” “... Working on it, just stand in front of me so no one can- they're coming.” “How do you know?” “I just do, hide this!” Mariah stood, then put her helmet on, and heard the door open, she waited, and they finally appeared. The one is black armor lifted some sort of shield. She couldn't react, as something activated, and some sort of wave knocked her back into the wall, Mariah screamed in pain, then tried to get up but couldn't move her arms, none of her body would respond. ---- “Havoc!” Shasta shouted. Doc shot to the door, just before the elite raised his shield, and activated the wave. Doc shouted, being thrown back into the wall, then collapsed. “Havoc!” he shouted gain, running to the entrance, watching them drag her out. She was barely able to raise her hand, reaching for Shasta, before the door shut. Shasta shouted, before hitting the barrier, then slowly looked at his bloodied knuckles. “Shasta, Doc's down!” Shasta turned, to see Carter on his knees, turning Doc over. “Buddy-Doc! Can you hear me?!” Carter shouted. The SPARTAN was out cold. Shasta turned back, “Where are they taking you, Havoc...?” Prison Mariah opened her eyes to another cell, this one with metallic purple bars, she stood back up, she'd blacked out, but how long? There was the tasted of the protein substance used during cryo-sleep, not to mention the stickiness in her eyes, and the sick feeling. She stood, “I wonder...” Mariah walked back, then rammed into the bars. “Ow!” she screamed, Mariah rubbed her shoulder, then removed her helmet, and made another attempt. “Dagnabbit!” “Stop,” a voice said. “You're hurting yourself for no reason.” Mariah ignored the voice, then rammed it again, she was no SPARTAN, but she was stronger than any other sixteen-year-old. She bounced back, then growled. “They all tried that, they all do...” Mariah started to wonder though... Who was 'they'? She grabbed her helmet, then put it back on before rubbing her shoulder, and trying again. “I see you'd like out.” Mariah gasped, falling front first out. “Get on your feet, human!” Mariah was yanked up, just before restraints were placed on her wrists. She looked back, seeing someone go back. She grunted at being shoved forward. Child... “And where was this one found?” “It entered a similar artifact, and collected knowledge from within, but the filthy worm crushed the evidence,” The elite in front of her hissed. Mariah glared, she wasn't afraid. They'd taken her helmet, she felt... bare without it. The elite stepped aside. “Th-that is merely a child.” “This 'mere child' killed many of our brothers in battle. It is far from a SPARTAN, but is nothing of a civilian.” Mariah took in a deep breath as the elite armored in purple stepped down from his throne, and approached her. He was eight and a half, maybe nine feet tall, and had blood red, frightening eyes. “The humans would not accept a child for their orbital drop shock troopers... This is curious, take her back, allow me time to speak with the hierarchs.” ---- Reunions Mariah grunted, after another blow, while being shoved into the holding cell. She looked back, with an enraged glare. She had to admit that she was hurting, but as before, she couldn't find herself to be afraid of them. Mariah stood, then growled before turning around... to a ghost. "You'd better be more careful. Hitting the gate over and over again doesn't work. I've tried it," Gunnery Sergeant Frank Terrance Amaro said. Mariah felt... she felt emotions come back. "D-Dad!" Sergeant Amaro blinked. Mariah tore her helmet off. Sergeant Amaro froze... "Oh my gosh, MARIAH!" Mariah ran forward, then nearly knocked her father over with a tackling embrace. "What are you doing here?!" he cried. "L-l-long story," Mariah said, starting to cry, "Oh dad, I knew you were alive. Sergeant Amaro held her closer, "Oh Mariah." Mariah couldn't find it in her to release him. "You shouldn't be here, Mariah," he whispered. "How did you get here?" "I enlisted, dad," Mariah said, "I'm an ODST. Just like you and mom... I'm a soldier now." "How is that possible?" Sergeant Amaro asked, "You couldn't possibly be more than seventeen." "I'm sixteen, dad. I made a false ID," Mariah whispered. "I had to find out." He release her, "Mariah, these Covenant are very dangerous." Mariah rubbed her bruised cheek, "I kind of figured that out for myself." "You don-... Nevermind, how did you get here?" Sergeant Amaro asked. "The Covenant want information, information that I have," Mariah said. "I found an artifact, but don't worry, I have a friend who owes me. He'll come, I know it." Escape "Alright, one, two, THREE!" Leo and the two ODSTs rammed into the barrier at the same time, the lights had been flickering, the ship was under attack. “One more try!” The three shot forward, only to have the door open, and run into X84, and C12. “See, Orbit, I told you. Not a thank you, just a quarter back rush,” X84 sighed. “Ashley?” Leo asked. “Its Spar,” X84 said. “We have to find Havoc!” Shasta shouted. X84 looked to him standing beside her head, “We haven't detected any other human bio-signs aboard. Whoever you're talking about is gone, and Leo. GET OFF OF ME!” X84 shoved him back, then stood again. “Tejano team was on a ONI op when we detected Leo's neuro implants,” C12 explained. “Well, C12, I've got news for all of your Tejano team. Your mission was just changed. We're getting to the bridge and finding Havoc!” Shasta shouted. ''Recess'' They took her armor away, Mariah found herself in ragged clothes, but Mariah had finally discovered where she really was. A prison camp. There were others, and just to keep the humans able to interrogate, they let them into a large room all at once, which the other prisoners called 'recess'. Of coarse, she could understand that the Covenant were also focusing beams that were meant for some purpose, and when they were focused on an individual, they gripped there head as though in pain. Mariah stayed close to her father, but didn't cling to him. “Mariah, this is Marissa, she's came here a before me,” Sergeant Amaro said. Marissa turned, “Who is this, Terrance?” “My daughter,” Amaro sighed. “She's only a child,” she whispered. “Yes ma'am, I am,” Mariah said. “Why are you here?” “I found an artifact, know the only way in, the Covenant want to know that way in,” Mariah explained, “Oh, Private Mariah Sierra Havoc.” Marissa shook her head. “You can call me Marissa or Gunny, it doesn't really matter in here.” “Yes, it does, ma'am. It matters to me,” Mariah said. “Here comes trouble,” another member of the group muttered. A jackal was approaching. “Mariah, stay behind me,” Amaro whispered. Mariah found it on the patronizing side, but then again, she was out ranked. “''Stand aside, human.” Its voice was just as Mariah had thought, extremely gravely, and very difficult to comprehend, of coarse, the thing was a bird. “No,” Amaro refused. It swiped a prod across his chest, making him shout before falling back. The jackal was about to do it again, before Mariah jumped in front of him. “Aaah... So this is the pathetic girl.” Mariah didn't flinch as he poked her side with the butt of his prod, she only glared at him in the eyes. “You show no fear, human... Fear!” It scowled. Mariah didn't speak, and she sure as heck didn't fear. “Fear me, girl!” he hit her face, making her fall to the dirt, with blood running down her lip. Mariah's head hurt, and she felt noxious, but she stood back up anyway. Her silence was her strength. She'd been broken to many times for this enemy to succeed. “Leave her alone!” Amaro grunted. The jackal grabbed Mariah by the skull, forcing her to yelp. “Let the girl g-no!” Marissa gripped her head. The Jackal laughed, dragging her towards a group of guards. “This is the new one.” He shoved her to the ground. Mariah got to her knees before being jabbed in the back, and jerked. She found herself laying on her back, with many eyes staring at her. Grunts poked unrelentingly at her flesh. “This one isn't so bad.” “Its just a kid.” “What harm could it possible do?” When an elite yanked her to her feet, and shoved her out of the group, “Get moving, worm.” Mariah walked away, and didn't look back, but she'd lost her father, and his group. She sighed, then ambled over to a rock, and sat, hugging her knees. She felt like she was about to faint, and didn't feel like looking for her father at that moment. She thought a moment, wondering how long many of the others had been there. How long she'd be there... Her thoughts were interrupted, seeing the Supreme Commander staring at her from the high-wall... ''What is he thinking?... Extra Packaging... “Where'd you take the girl?!” Shasta shouted. “I know not where the pest was taken! My Commander left with the transport that took her!” the Ultra shouted. C12 kicked him back again, while X84, and C94 let him fall. “He's not going to say anymore, I say we take him with us, go over there scans, and get the directions of where it is was heading,” C12 said. “I'm with the Commando, it seems smartest,” Carter agreed. “Whoa, why do we need to take him with us? Its just extra cargo we don't need,” X84 growled. “Once we start off, he might know what we're heading for. Doc knows what drugs to use to trigger the truth nerve, and we were making a hit anyway, so why don't we use the restraints?” C12 asked. X84 shrugged, “Point taken.” Eyes of a warrior... Mariah shivered, unable to sleep. All other prisoners had been removed from the vast stony yard, all but her for some reason. She couldn't help but wonder why he had looked at her with such intent. She wanted to know what it was thinking. As if he had been reading her thoughts, the Supreme Commander appeared at the closest gate, then entered. Mariah stood, and watched as he approached. "You are a very strange human, girl." Mariah kept her silence. "You are younger than our own guard, yet you show no sign of fear or remorse..." Is he praising me? Mariah suddenly wondered. Thats when he sudden backhanded her, sending her into the dirt before she had realized what had happened. Didn't think so... Mariah got to her knees, wiping her bloodied lip, before falling again. The late reaction came, he'd hit her a lot harder than she'd thought... a lot harder. Mariah felt dizzy, the blood pooled in her head, and it wasn't until they were already out of the arena that she realized he had picked her up, and was carrying her out. She barely felt the stabbing pain of his armored hip digging into her side, thanks to the way he was carrying her like some package under his arm, but the last effect of the blow hit her, leaving her unconscious. Screwed up... "I screwed up..." "We all screwed up, Terrance. If we hadn't, we wouldn't be here," Marissa said. "I mean with Mariah... I should have told my mother to not let her have anything to do with this, now, Mariah might be dead." "That little girl of yours has the unrelenting heart of a true ODST. Believe me, Terrance, she's far from dead where ever she is." ---- Mariah slowly opened her eyes. "You slept long for a single blow." She turned her head, to see the Supreme Commander waiting. What had happened? Where had he taken her? “You are a strange human, of all the humans I have ever seen, you seem more pure than others... oddly pure.” Mariah tried to ignore him, then stood, and looked, everything was nicer... Had he put her in a higher level cell? “You have been moved to a holding cell for the questioned. Our preachers will be speaking to you from time to time as long as you remain here. However, you will have to show us the way into the artifact.” Mariah remained emotionless, then started to examine the room. “There is no way out, girl. I suggest you cooperate.” Mariah turned back to him. “We will be come very-very close,'' Mariah Havoc''.” Mariah felt her heart stop, before continuing, and the elite left. ---- “'Do this, ZT. Do that, ZT'. Oh brother,” T81 growled, cleaning his rifle. “Perhaps you could let me out SPARTAN, I could end your troubles,” the elite hissed. “Nah thanks, I wouldn't risk my life over it.” “Sad, human, I would have thought by your endless chatter you would have jumped at the thought.” “Eh, I might be a slacker, but I’m no idiot,” T81 said The elite growled. T81 sighed. X84 stormed in, “Where’d they take the girl?!” Even the elite seemed startled by Spar’s rage. “I don’t know.” “First mistake, dude. Now you’re in for it,” T81 sighed. X84 busted into the cell, and in a smooth stroke had the elite out of the cuffs, and on the ground, his arm pinned back, and her boot on his neck, “Where is she?!” “I don’t know!” X84 shrugged, “As you wish.” The elite bellowed, as she shoved his arm forward, dislocating his shoulder, and breaking his arm. “They took her to the Death Moon! It’s a prison for valuable humans captured! I can show you! Just release me!” he begged. X84 released him, then walked out, “Do your stuff, Doc.” Leo shuddered, “Wow. In some way commandos are more brutal that Rogues.” Broken Legends “Come now, girl, it is rude to stare.” Mariah didn't speak as she simply looked at the covenant prophet. He was trying to get into her head or something. Mariah could only think of her father, he was alive... somewhere in her heart she'd always known. The thought made a tiny grin come to her face. “What are you thinking, girl?” Mariah closed her eyes, then looked at him. “I'll ask again, why are you different? What makes you... pure?” Mariah had no clue as to why she was pure, but she did know why she was different... “You know what... I'll tell you why I'm different... Let me share you a story about the legend of a warrior name Frank Terrance Amaro and... the'' broken.''” The Dark Warrior, and her Journey... ''There was once a man who was a great warrior who had a wife who was a warrior, and a daughter that he described as an angel. She was sweet in her young age, with a smile like no other, and brown sparkling eyes that had twinkles like thousands of stars, but he named the girl a name that meant bitter, because he felt that a war that was in effect would darken her light spirit. For five years the little girl lived in happiness, but her warrior mother and father had to leave her. The girl's heart was in pain, and became cold with the bitterness that had been inevitable to come from the time of her birth. Two years later, one of her father's fellow warriors arrived... Her mother had fallen in a battle, and far from there... her father had vanished with no sign left behind. The little girl was filled with hatred, and anger that exceeded even the darkest of her people. She was alone. She decided to set off in search for her father... but she was too young. After waiting a number of years, she decided that she'd leave anyway. She tricked the warriors into thinking she was old enough, and trained long and hard. She never gave up, she was unrelenting, unflinching... unwilling to give in. The last speck of light left within her was holding onto one thing. Hope. Her cold, shattered heart could never be fixed. The girl soon entered battle, and had no feelings of pain as blood came from her many wounds, she only cared about finding her father-she knew in her heart he was alive, some how, she knew. The girl fought in one battle, when she found herself falling-falling for what seemed an eternity, she saw no ending, just darkness, when she found herself in a great temple, the young warrior girl found this temple to hold much information, and she decided to press on, even though she felt as though she'd never succeed. She forced her exhausted, and tired body on, and fought. Her two warrior brothers at her side at the moment fought for her, encouraged her, they didn't let her down, and she made it through another fight, when one enemy left cut her through the back. The girl's void scream was unheard, and she fell into darkness again. Darkness, void, hollow, fear, cold. The girl was sure she would die... but she lived, only to find herself in enemy clutches. She was taken to a prison camp, and stripped of her armor... thats when she found him-her father was alive... all that time he'd been captured. Then-at that moment her heart-her light was awakened everything that she had known, the light-all of it was brought back, and it gave her the voice she'd lost in the dark silence of void. The girl became what she had once been once more... a light in the broken darkness. '' |